


The Lord and The Soldier

by sehyr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff porn, Junkenstein AU, M/M, kinda cheesy, kink meme fill, when i was writing this i titled it as "dnd porn basically"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehyr/pseuds/sehyr
Summary: Dr. Junkenstein is defeated, and the Lord of Aldersbrunn gives a special victory reward to the Soldier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a kink meme prompt because I just couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy.

_With one last laugh, Dr. Junkenstein fell from the balcony to the flagstones below. And as the last of his laughter echoed from the walls of the castle, the battle was over, and the castle had been saved._

The odd team was triumphant, reveling in their victory inside the castle. The Lord of Aldersbrunn had invited them all inside to celebrate the fall of the scientist and his wicked servants. They had all been so exhausted from the long, tiresome battle, the Lord insisted they all stay the night in their own private rooms, with the softest and coziest of beds. They were quite thankful.

Whilst they they each retired to their rooms, the Lord stopped the Soldier on his way to his own. He beckoned him closer, much to the latter’s curiosity.

“If you’d like, you’re welcome to spend the night with me.” he spoke in a hushed tone.

The Soldier felt his body heat up at the thought, but kept himself reserved. He and the Lord had been flirting all night. “I’d love to,” he spoke back softly.

As the Lord guided him to his bedroom, he placed a hand on his shoulder, and the Soldier felt cozy.

The master suite was extravagant, decorated with such delicate and detailed decor, all sorts of different, shining gold pieces of art. Paintings, vases, flowers, and more. The Lord’s bed was gigantic, given the fact that he was a gigantic man. The Soldier was shocked at its massive size, but found it to be very inviting.

As he stood in amazement at the size and glamour of the room, the Lord simply swept him off his feet, picking him up in his giant arms. “Let me carry you,” he laughed, as he brought him over and set him down gently onto the mattress. The Soldier wouldn’t admit it, but he was wonderfully flustered at being swooped up by him.

He let himself get comfy. The bed must have been made of the most expensive, amazing materials. He felt as if he were laying on a cloud, as he drifted off into a daze of warmth and happiness. The Lord made his way over to the other side of the bed, and rolled on next to him, facing him with a propped chin.

“I greatly admired everyone’s work tonight. I could see, you’re all a dedicated, fierce crowd,” He began, smiling warmly. “But you...Soldier, you’ve had my eye for a while. I respect you greatly, and I would like to be closer with you. I’d like to...reward you for all that you’ve done for me.”

The Soldier listened, heart softening at the sound of the other man’s voice. It was gruff and deep, yet somehow so endearing and cute. He had grown feelings for him from afar for quite some time, but thought it bad timing to act on them. After all, a zombie apocalypse is far more serious business, right? But it was over now. They had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted. He wished to feel the other’s touch.

“I feel the same way, Lord.” The Soldier confessed with a gleam in his eyes. The Lord’s expression lightened up so brightly, he looked like the essence of purity. However, in the next moment, he emitted a much more suggestive laugh.

“Shall we go on then, brave Soldier?” He asked with playfulness in his voice.

The Soldier smirked back. “Certainly.”

And they did not hesitate. In a moment, they had joined together, smashing their lips against one another. They both sat up in order to remove their clothing, which they tore out of as fast as they could. The Soldier did not take long, and assisted the Lord in undoing his buttons and working off his skin-tight pants. He felt in awe to see him undressed. His body was incredibly muscled, his thighs so thick and his pecs so strong. He caught himself staring, and shook his head as the Lord chuckled with amusement.

“You like what you see?” He teased, leaning down to place two hands on the Soldier’s thighs, who gasped out at the sheer touch of his hands against his skin. “I do.” He uttered bashfully.

“Ah, don’t be shy. You are beautiful yourself. I would like...to have you.” He trailed off into a quieter voice as he finished, his breath hitting the Soldier’s neck with a tingling warmth. He shook slightly as he leaned in to the larger man, whispering up against his ear, “Make love to me, Lord.”

The Lord shuddered with a desperate breath, leaning the Soldier down against the bed. He threw his legs over his own body, sitting himself down and straddling his hips, causing the other to release a soft sigh. To see the Lord above him, in all his glory, looking down at him so delicately, he felt like he was in a dream. “Lean back, and let me do the work.” The Lord spoke confidently, and the Soldier let his head fall back against the full pillow below him.

The Lord did not make him wait long. He lifted himself up, shifted back a little, and lifted the Soldier’s legs up in the air. His hands brought them down slowly, rested against his thighs, and he told the other to make himself comfortable as he positioned himself. He couldn’t help but look down to get a glimpse of the Lord’s cock, which stood out in not only length, but thickness. It was a glorious sight to behold.

With his strong hands, the Lord lifted the Soldier by his hips, bringing himself forward a little to align himself with his hole. “Hand me that, will you?” He asked, and the Soldier turned to both his sides before spotting the bottle on the nightstand. _Ah, he was prepared,_ thought the Soldier as he reached out and tossed it to the other. He waited as the other took the few moments to wet himself up, before reaching down to wet his rim. He shivered at that touch alone, greatly anticipating what came next.

“It feels better this way,” He whispered as he carelessly tossed the now-closed bottle aside. “For you and for me, but I’m mostly interested in how you feel. I want you to enjoy this as much as you can.”

The Soldier blushed. Just hearing that strong, accented voice speak to him in this mood, it was so nice.

“Alright,” He picked up the other’s hips again, aiming himself just right. He pressed the tip right up against him, emitting a sharp breath from the Soldier. He rubbed himself around, and pressed in a little deeper, pushing gently, but firmly. The Soldier had his fingers curled above the sheets, ready to hold onto them for support.

A little more, and a little more, and the Lord was picking up a rhythm of thrusts. He pushed in and out with great care, taking his time to look at the Soldier and see how he looked. Every few seconds, he went in further, and went a little faster. He checked in, “Is this a good pace?” and the Soldier responded, “Yes - ah…”

And soon enough, the Lord was pushing himself in and out at the perfect pace and force, keeping his grip on the Soldier’s hips just tight enough. The Soldier was overwhelmed with emotions, his legs trembling above him, body pulsating and quivering. The Lord was so big and so warm, his cock filled him up so snugly, he swore it was fate for them to be lovers. He gripped the sheets like he gripped his gun in battle, with the intent of getting the job done. His body surged with heat and excitement, feeling the other slip in and out of him and push right up into him just so _right_.

“You’re so tight, dear…” The Lord panted out, mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised with such focus. “Ah, so soft…” His voice was rich with feelings of ecstasy and pleasure, as he pulled the Soldier closer, causing him to moan out unashamedly.

The Soldier just didn’t know what to do with his hands. One moment he was grabbing the sheets, then his own hair, then the other’s hands, and he thought yes, this is the best place. The sight above him was so vivid and dreamy, the Lord huffing over him with such a starved expression, looking into his eyes like he was the only thing that existed. He wanted to be closer yet. In between his own messy breaths, he gasped, “Lord, pull me up.”

The Lord listened, and moved his hands up to his back, scooping him up and forward, holding onto him tightly. The Soldier was still slightly leaned back, but he was now right against him, their chests inches away from one another. “Lord - _oh_ \- please, please, hold me closer.”

And he did so right upon request, pulling the Soldier into a warm embrace while pumping himself into him. The Soldier had never felt so intimate with someone before. His girth filled him up so full and well, his thrusts so passionate and loving, and the touch of his strong, caring hands feeling on his back just pushed him the extra mile. He could feel the Lord panting on his neck, the faint hint of groans and moans being held back, with the occasional _ohhhhh_ noise that made his own erection twitch.

“You’re so tight.” The Lord mumbled to him, clutching him tightly. The Soldier let out a whine, unable to resist curling himself up around him anymore. He tossed his legs and arms over the other’s back, planting his face hard into his chest. He could feel the movement of his pecs as he moved, and it was wonderful.

The Lord had been enjoying himself just as much, feeling immensely bashful still, to be making love with this man he had been inspired by so much. Just feeling him squeeze around his cock, latch onto him so desperately, and moan into his chest so freely, he felt honored. It was truly a privilege to be inside him, to be part of him, to be _with_ him. He knew he was close to releasing.

Though the Lord had said for him to lay back, the Soldier simply couldn’t stay put. He rubbed his hands all over his back, moaning and crying out into his chest, calling out his title and squeezing his eyes tight. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, thumping so loudly and quickly, and felt like he might just overheat with arousal. His cock throbbed with a need to be finished, and he felt like the other must have known, because he suddenly felt the Lord lean his left hand a little further across his back, and remove the right one. The next thing he knew, the Lord gripped his cock within his huge hand, stroking it ever so delicately. He cried out, clinging to him tighter than ever. The Lord had collected his breaths as best as he could, and whispered down to him, “You’re lovely, Soldier.”

The Soldier was practically bouncing himself along with the other’s thrusts, moaning as he felt the other give stronger, sturdier thrusts, giving both of them the final pushes they needed to reach climax.

It was the Lord who reached first, lifting the other up high with his legs as he bucked his own hips up, releasing a loud, repetitive series of desperate breaths, voice nearly breaking as he let out a long, long moan. He came inside the other, and gripped his length, stroking his thumb over the dripping head. The Soldier followed, wrapping himself around him with neediness, letting out his most unapologetic moans and cries as he felt himself release within the Lord’s grip, his body rushing with great waves of heat.

The two were left panting breathlessly onto one another, each trying to catch their own breaths and relax their stimulated bodies. The Lord had returned both his hands to the Soldier’s back, and leaned him back down with grace, waiting until he was comfortable before pulling himself out. He then let himself flop next to the other, creating a thud strong enough to shake the bed. The Soldier laughed through his pants, turning to his side to gaze at the other.

“I guess that’s the second victory of the night.” He suggested, smiling lightheartedly.

The Lord let out a breathy chuckle. “I sure would say so.”

Once they had each found their bodies at rest, they slipped themselves under the sheets. The Lord invited the Soldier into his embrace, and the Soldier happily scooted next to him, blushing warmly as he felt those huge, comforting arms wrap around him and pull him into his chest.

The Lord and the Soldier fell  asleep with ease, feeling ever so full of love.


End file.
